The invention relates to aqueous coating compositions with improved rheological performance for automotive and industrial coatings based on water-dilutable binders and a reaction product of a polyisocyanate and an amine as sagging control agent (SCA). The invention also relates to a process for preparing aqueous coating compositions containing those SCAs.